


Astraphobia

by Kaimu



Series: All my Scerek feels, all the time [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has Astraphobia (fear of thunder and lightning) so where better to crawl than into Derek’s bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

Derek’s complete sleeping chamber was lighted up by the lightning and the old house shook a little when the thunder roared loudly outside.

Derek was awake, of course, but it wasn’t due to the thunder and lightning.

No, that wasn’t what worried him at all.

What did worry him was the little-ok, quite big acuallty- ball of sheets on the other side of his bed that quivered in fear.

No, not the sheets were quivering. The person under them was.

Derek had, for once, been peacefully (or as peacefully as he ever could get) asleep, when sudenly his bed had dipped.  
He had been surprised, because Scott had never shared his bed before. He didn’t even know why the kid wasn’t at home yet, because their meeting had been long over. Still Scott had stayed with some weak excuse Derek couldn’t even remember.  
It didn’t really matter anyway.

What did matter was that suddenly lightning struck and thunder rolled and without being prepared for it, the sheets were pulled off of him and Scott had rolled into a tight ball under them into a corner on the other side of his bed.

It was ok if Scott felt the need to crawl into his bed and roll into a ball; but why did **his** sheets have to be a part of that plan?

“Scott?” Derek questioned the shaking form and got a small whine in return. “What’s wrong?”

The sheets lifted up a little at the corner and one eye peeked out from under it.  
Derek saw Scott open his mouth to answer, but then thunder roared again and the corner fell down again and the ball began to quiver harder.

Derek groaned to himself. He got it now.

Scott was afraid of thunderstorms.

Now the question was…how to deal with this?

Derek, cautiously, moved a little closer to the pile of sheets and tugged gently.

“Scott,” he said softly. “Hey, Scott, look at me.”

Scott lifted the corner again, a little higher this time, and looked at Derek.  
Derek compared the look in Scott’s eyes with that of a frightened animal; which it did resemble, totally.

Werewolves were rarely seen with that look in their eyes, so it unsettled Derek a little bit.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Scott whimpered.

“Come on.” Derek tried to entangle a still whimpering Scott a little so he could join him under the sheets.  
Thunder roared again and Scott wanted to close the sheets around him again, but Derek was faster. And stronger.

In one swift movement, Derek had wrapped one arm around Scott, then pulled the sheets up over both of them with his free hand before placing it on Scott’s back, keeping him close.

When he looked down at the boy in his arms, red eyes flashed back up at him, but it didn’t seem to phaze him.

“What a True Alpha you are,” Derek chuckled lightly. “Being scared of a little thunderstorm.”

Scott’s growl turned into another whimper when another lightning struck, followed by the thunder of course, and he buried his face into Derek’s chest, earning another chuckle from the older wolf.

“Shut up,” Scott muttered into Derek’s chest. “Bad things always happen when there’s thunder.”

There was something in Scott’s voice that made Derek cup Scott’s cheek with one hand and lift his face up.  
The sadness and fear in the otherwise almost fearless boy’s eyes was almost too much.

“Come here.” Derek whispered and pulled Scott up a little so his nose now rested in the crook of Derek’s neck. He gently stroked Scott’s back, pressing a kiss into his messy hair.

“It’s alright,” he whispered softly, “I’ll protect you.” And then he realized he didn’t mean for that to be mocking at all.  
Because he would.

He _will_ protect Scott against anything. Even a stupid thunderstorm.

And Scott looked up at him, a silly grin on his face, and all looks good in the world again.

It got even better when Scott whispered something back;

“I know you will.”


End file.
